


A Special Kind of Love

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, I love Michael and Persephone too much, I'm Bad At Tagging, Michael is a Dom, Persephone is his beautiful little sub, Sex, is a continuation of their story, so this, the go through the struggles of regular couples, with a dash of Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Michael and Persephone explore the different parts of their





	A Special Kind of Love

Tonight was the night.

You had made a nice homemade dinner, covered the dinner table in candles, and had a neatly wrapped box sitting beside his plate. 

You were going to pop the big question.

Well...one of the big questions.

You and Michael had been dating for four months now. He had his stuff laying all around your place. He might as well move in.

You had put on your best dress and done your makeup. All you had to do now was wait for him. You had left the door unlocked for him to just come right on in. 

"Persephone? Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

You sat in your place and waited for him to make his way to the kitchen. His shoes clicked against the freshly done floors. It turned out that the original floors had been ate up by termites and you had to have it replaced. You ended up staying in Michael's apartment when the house ended up being tented due to the severity of termites. 

"What's all of this?"

"Sit down and eat with me. We can talk later."

"You never fail to surprise me, Persephone."

He sat down and placed his napkin over his lap. You wanted to tease him about being so precise, but he picked up the little black box. His fingers stroked the soft velvet of the ribbon tying the two small cardboard boxes together. 

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Open it and see."

His cheeks had turned a pale pink in the flickering candlelight. He pulled off the ribbon first, before he hesitated to open it. He took a deep breath and pulled the little box apart. 

The key glimmered for a few seconds under the soft light. He let out the breath he had been holding. It was quiet for about thirty seconds after he had opened it. Panic began to set in and you finally said something. 

"Do you not want to move in with me or?"

"I thought you were pregnant."

"Oh..."

He stared at the key that laid upon a small styrofoam base. He pulled it out and slipped it on his own key ring. You beamed at him and he took a sip of water.

"I don't know why you're asking me. I already eat, sleep, and get dressed here everyday."

"Well, now you'll have your own key! When can you officially move in?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is great. I'm off tomorrow so I can help."

"Can we compromise and get rid of your mattress and get a memory foam one? I mean since I am going to be living here too."

"Who said you could sleep in my bed?"

The next day the two of you got up early and took inventory of his apartment. He lived in a nice sized apartment with expensive furniture. You bit your lip and looked back at him.

"Well...what do you want to bring?"

His clothes were stuffed into the back of your car. He had more clothes than you did and you didn't know how they were gonna fit in your closet. His bed, couch, and tables were donated to the local charity. You ended up taking all of the lamps for your office. 

You forgot you shared an office now. He would always be in your space. Somewhere, lingering around. Especially, when you were in a bad mood or had an argument.

Hm.

You were holding hands when you walked into the mattress store. His eyes went wide at the amount of mattresses that filled the store. He took in each one of them trying to figure out the best. 

"I thought you wanted memory foam?"

"But we can adjust this one, Persephone! What if you're snoring in my ear then I could just use the remote and adjust you away from me. I think this is a great purchase."

"First of all, I don't snore! Second, do you see the price?"

"Don't worry about the price. I'll pay for it. This could be my gift to you for letting me move in."

"Fine, but you're handling all of it."

"I wouldn't want you to worry your pretty little head about this."

With your new mattress set picked up you went home. You had decided that he would use the closet in another room. His absolute favorite outfits went into your closet.

 You were sitting in your office going over some paperwork when he found you. 

"You should put that down and come lay in our new bed."

"I'll be in there in a little."

"No. Now."

You peeked up at him from underneath your reading glasses. He stood, posture completely straight, in the doorway. You stood up from your desk and went to stand in front of him. He stared down at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He led you to the bedroom and helped you up on the bed. He spread your legs while pulling you into a sitting position. The nightgown you had on barely covered your ass when you were standing so it definitely wasn't covering anything now. 

Your heartbeat quickened with every push of his fingers against your body. He had you in the position that he wanted because he sat back on the bed and just stared at you. Your body trembled under his intense gaze. 

"You always look so pretty like this."

Your hands clutched the sheet on your bed. You wanted him to touch you or to kiss you. He had to do something or you would burst. 

"My dear little Persephone..."

His hand lightly pressed against your already damp panties. Your hips jerked up when his thumb rubbed over your clit. He slapped your thigh when you moved. Your cried out when your thigh started to sting. 

"You know you're supposed to stay still."

"Sorry Michael."

"Michael?"

You fists tightened even more around the soft sheets. Your whole body burned with embarrassment and arousal. You just wanted him to touch you.

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"That's okay. Now be a good girl and take off your panties."

You lifted your hips and pulled the soft material down over your ass. Michael pulled them completely off when you reached your knees. 

"Look at how wet you are. You're such a little slut. You've probably been thinking about this all day."

His tongue licked from your soaked entrance up to your throbbing clit. He moaned like you were his favorite taste. His tongue lapped at your soaking cunt like he was a dehydrated man getting his first taste of water in days. You were a whimpering mess, pulling on his hair, and trying not to pull away from his punishing grip.

His hands held down your hips while he had his way with you. His tongue swirling over your clit, his plump bottom lip would ever so often brush over your weeping entrance, and his fingers dug into your hips giving you that delicious bit of pain. 

"Michael...please. I need you in me."

He came up pressing his lips against your quivering stomach.

"Persephone, baby, you want my cock?"

"Yes..."

He pressed your thighs against your chest. Your cunt was dripping and exposed to his hungry eyes. 

"You have the prettiest pussy I've ever seen."

The head of his cock nudged your soaking hole before sliding in. You felt so full and hot. Like you were in a sauna with every bit of clothing on. It felt like electric was bursting down your spine with every push of his hips. 

You were lost in your own pleasure. His thumbs were brushing across your sensitive nipples with his tongue pressed against yours. His grunts turned you on even more and you could feel your pussy gushing on the sheets beneath you. 

You could feel the coil pulling tighter in the bottom of your stomach and you were raising your hips, pushing back against his hard cock. He was brutal with his thrusts. Your pussy was already sore from his ruthless pounding and you knew you wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. 

You screamed out when your climax hit. Your body was shaking under his intense pounding. He came groaning your name. You settled into the bed while he rolled over and laid beside you. It was quiet beyond your heavy breathing. 

"I love you."

"I love you more."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time writing smut so please don't go too hard on me but I couldn't just let Michael and Persephone end there so here's a continuation of their story and if you would like to see Persephone and Michael in a certain situation request it! And I'll *try* to write it lol hopefully it won't be too bad


End file.
